Nowi w Liceum
Wstęp: Chris: 'Witajcie w zupełnie nowym sezonie Totalnej Porażki! Ah, nowy rok szkolny. W powietrzu czuć zapach zeszytów, książek, i spalin z fabryki mojego żelu do włosów...Lecz czuć też zapach podjeżdżającego tu autobusu pełnego tych dziwnych nastolatków! ''( podjeżdża autobus z uczestnikami ) Tak oto oni! Ci sami zawodnicy z wszystkich 3 sezonów! 'Blaineley: '''Chyba jednak nie wszyscy! '''Chris: '''Blaineley? A co ty tu robisz!? '''Blaineley: '''Nie pamiętasz sprawy w sądzie, Chris? Teraz JA będę prowadzić ten program, tylko że z tobą... '''Chris: '''Ale! Jak to! Ech, nie mogę, dzwonię do moich prawników! ''( Chris wykręca numer do prawników ) 'Blaineley: '''Dzwoń, dzwoń, jeżeli chcesz przegapić jedyną szansę na przedstawienie uczestników w tym sezonie... No cóż witajcie w nowym sezonie Totalnej Porażki! Ten sezon będzie wyjątkowy, ponieważ akcja będzie się rozgrywała nie gdzie indziej, tylko w szkole! 24 uczestników z pierwszych 3 sezonów, nie licząc mnie, oczywiście, będzie się zmagać z bardzo trudnymi wyzwaniami opartymi na szkolnych przedmiotach! Tak, tak, nie mylicie się, czekaliście tak długo na wakacje, ale kiedy znowu jest szkoła, my poprawimy wam humor, kiedy będziecie patrzeć jak te łajdaki niszczą siebie nawzajem! ... O, już podjadują! No to teraz zaczynamy zabawę! ''( wciska czerwony przycisk na kontrolerze ) ( autobus wybucha, a uczestnicy zostają wyrzuceni w powietrze, przez co krzyczą ) '''Blaineley: '''Jestem Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran, a wy oglądacie: '''Totalną Porażkę W Szkole! Chris: 'Ej, ja to miałem powiedzieć! Intro: ''W tle leci piosenka Ja Chciałbym Być Sławnym. Kamera wyskakuje z kosza do koszykówki, z tablicy, globusu i z niewiadomego pochodzenia jedzenia na stołówce. Pokazany jest budynek szkoły z napisem Saint-Pier High School, lecz napis odpada i Chris zawiesza nowy, czyli Chris McLean's High School of Total Drama, kiedy go przylepił, uśmiecha się, lecz spada z drabiny przez wózek woźnego, który otwiera drzwi do szkoły. Na wózku przyczepiona jest kamera, więc pokazana jest cała szkoła, bo wózek został rozpędzony. Na początku pokazane są szafki szkolne, później hol główny, i wózek wjeżdża po schodach. Na 1 piętrze, przy schodach Courtney rozmawia ze Scott'em przez video-chat, jednak połączenie pada, Courtney się wkurza, a kamera pokazuje Duncan'a ( który cały czas obok niej stał ) który śmieje się, a ona go uderza w krocze, i złowieszczo się śmieje, a on zwijający się z bólu sturlał się po schodach. Później kamera pokazuje salę gimnastyczną gdzie Izzy zeskakuje z drabinki na drabinkę, później pokazuję Evę podnoszącą sztangi, a później Tylera i Owena na bieżni, lecz Owen jest zbyt zmęczony i upada. Następnie na holu głównym Cody ucieka przed kimś i znika z obiektywu, a następnie za nim biegnie Sierra która go szuka. Później na stołówce Lindsay i Beth trzymające tace i rozmawiają, kiedy Chef wrzuca na tacę Lindsay ohydną breję, ona się skrzywia. Później, przy szafkach Alejandro próbuje rozmawiać z Heather, lecz ją to wkurza i przymyka jego palec w szafce, a kiedy Alejandro go wyjmuje, jest bardzo spuchnięty. Następnie kamera pokazuje Noah w zaciemnionej klasie, chętnego wiedzy, a później, ławkę obok śpiącego Justina i Geoff'a, później salę muzyczną gdzie gra na gitarze Trent, a później Katie i Sadie, które się na niego wpatrują. Później pokazuje Harolda prężącego swoje "muskuły", kamera przechodzi na zawstydzoną tym Leshawnę. Następnie pokazuje DJ'a i Bridgette na lekcji o zwierzętach, którzy są tym wzruszeni, a później kamera przeskakuje na siedzącą obok Gwen, która jest tym zanudzona. Na koniec jest pokazana klasa, do której wbiega zdyszany Ezekiel i siada gdzieś z tyłu, w najgorszej ławce. Na tablicy ktoś pisze Total Drama School, i kamera się oddala a tym kimś okazuje się Chris w przebraniu nauczyciela, trzymający w ręku kredę, i napis Total Drama School napisany na tablicy zmienia się w normalne logo sezonu. ''Przy Wejściu Do Szkoły: ''( przez wybuch autobusu uczestnicy zostają wyrzuceni w niebo ) '''Wszyscy ( oprócz Izzy ) : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Izzy: Weeeeeeeeee! ( Blaineley się złowieszczo uśmiecha w stronę nieba, a Chris do niej podchodzi ) Chris: 'Uuu, niezły początek. '''Blaineley: '''Tak, wiem. Staram się jak mogę. ''( wszyscy spadają w gruzy autobusu ) '''Wszyscy ( oprócz Izzy ) : '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! '''Izzy: '''Weeeeeeeeeeee! '''Blaineley: '''No dobra, skoro już jesteście na ziemi, możemy zaczynać. '''Wszyscy: Oooooooo..... Chris: '''Hej, no już, wstawajcie. W poprzednich sezonach codziennie byliście z czegoś zrzucani? '''Heather: '''Ale mieliśmy długą przerwę od programu więc nie byliśmy przyzwyczajeni... '''Blaineley: '''I co z tego? Tu chodzi o ratingi! Ech, ale z was amatorzy... '''Courtney: Tak, bo ty niby jesteś profesjonalistką, Blaineley! ( Blaineley się wkurza ) Chris: Uuu, ale nieprzyjemna akcja. ( uczestnicy wygrzebywują się ze szczątków autobusu ) Chris: 'No juuuż, chodźcie, szybciej! '''Courtney: '''Staramy się! Tylko gdyby ten autobus nie wybuchł poszło by szybciej! ''( Courtney zostaje przygnieciona przez drzwi od autobusu ) '''Courtney: '''Aaaa! '''Tyler: Ej, gdzie my jesteśmy? Lindsay: 'Uuu! Czy to centrum handlowe? '''Chris: '''Nie, to nowy sezon...Mieliście to napisane w kontrakcie? '''Cody: '''No tak, ale...dlaczego jesteśmy przed szkołą? '''Chris: '''Bo ten sezon będzie się odbywał w budynku opuszczonego liceum! '''Wszyscy: '''COOOOOOOO????? '''Chris: '''Tak, wszyscy zamieszkacie w budynku szkoły Saint-Pierr, który od dzisiaj ma nazwę Chrisa McLean'a Szkoła Totalnej Porażki! '''Wszyscy: '''COOOOOOOOOOO?????? '''Chris: '''Mhm, nie mylicie się. Zasady wyjaśnię wam jak wszyscy będą w sali 37, czyli klasie głównej...no wszyscy są już chyba w komplecie, więc chodźcie! ''( wszyscy oprócz Blaineley idą w kierunku głównego wejścia ) 'Chris: '''Blaineley, ty też. Nie bądź taka naburmuszona. '''Blaineley: '''Ech! Ja wcale nie jestem naburmuszona! ''( wszyscy już weszli, lecz z gruzów wyłania się czyjaś ręka ) Sala 37: 'Chris: '''No dobra, wszyscy już są, więc wyjaśnię zasady gry. No więc w tym sezonie... ''( Chris próbuje przedstawić zasady gry, lecz Blaineley mu przerywa i robi to za niego... ) '''Blaineley: Chodzi oto, że zamieszkacie w budynku tego starego liceum, gdzie zostaniecie podzieleni na dwie drużyny, będziecie się zmagać w wyzwaniach związanych na przedmiotach szkolnych, w każdym odcinku ktoś będzie odpadał, a... Chris: '''Koniec droga panno. Swoimi przemyśleniami będziecie się mogli dzielić jak zwykle w pokoju zwierzeń, lecz tym razem postaraliśmy się by był on specjalny! Sklepik Szkolny: '''Chris: '''Oto wasz nowy pokój zwierzeń! '''Wszyscy: Sklepik szkolny? Chris: Taakk... Owen: A będziemy mogli w nim coś kupować? Chris: Tak, wykupiliśmy 16 ciężarówek jedzenia i 10 ciężarówek picia, więc chyba starczy wam prowiantu na cały sezon. Gwen: Skoro tak to...Gdzie one są ( Chris się skrzywia jakby miał coś do ukrycia ) ( pokazany jest garaż gdzie stoi 26 ściśniętych ciężarówek ) Chris: '''A, to już nie twoja sprawa, Gwen. '''Gwen: Ok... Owen: 'Czyli będziemy mieli jedzenie ze sklepiku?? '''Chris: '''Tak, a oprócz tego stołówkę. Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Owen: '''Tak, tak, tak! Nie dość że będziemy mieli jedzenie na stołówce, to jeszcze w sklepiku! ''( rozgląda się i bierze do ust lukrecję z wystawy ) '''Stażysta: '''Ej, należy się 5 dollarów! '''Owen: Ok.... Heather: Ech, sklepik szkolny, nie mógł się bardziej postarać? No i ta szkoła...ble! Nie wiem czy wytrzymam tu chociaż jeden odcinek! Ale, muszę mieć silna wolę żeby pokonać wszystkich i dotrzeć do finału! Alejandro: Heather, możesz, chcę coś powiedzieć. Heather: '''Już, już! '''Courtney: Ach, nowy sezon! Po co Chris kazał nam podpisywać te głupie kontrakty! Tak tęsknię za moim małym Scocikiem! ( wyciąga portret Scotta i go głaszcze ) Nie martw się kotku, jak tylko odpadnę to od razu się z tobą spotkam! Katie i Sadie: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Nowy sezon! W Wyspie Totalnej Porażki dosyć szybko odpadłyśmy, ale teraz mamy zamiar wygrać! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Lindsay: ''( je słodycze )'' Eva: '''Tak! Oh yeah! Wróciłam i mam zamiar pokazać tym wszystkim frajerom gdzie jest ich miejsce! '''Owen: ''( pożera słodycze )'' Beth: Tak, bardzo się cieszę na nowy sezon, ponieważ odkąd mnie nie było w tym programie Brady ze mną zerwał i zaszyłam się w domu na kilkanaście....yyy..hyhy? Sierra: 'Eeee! Nowy sezon z Cody'm w przerwie między sezonami uszyłam dla niego kolekcję ubranek na każdą porę roku! ''( wyjmuje ubrania z torebki ) ''Są kalosze i parasol na jesień, małe kąpielóweczki na lato, trampki w rozmiarze mini na wiosnę, i malutkie rękawiczki na zimę! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Sklepik Szkolny: '''Chris: '''No dobra, wracajmy do sali, a podzielę was na drużyny. ''( wszyscy idą w stronę sali, a nagle przybiega Ezekiel ) '''Ezekiel: Czekajcie! Wszyscy: Ezekiel!? Ezekiel: Tak, to ja! Zapomnieliście o mnie w autobusie i musiałem jechać na dachu, a jak wybuchł to ugrzązłem pod jego gruzami! Chris: '''Oj, no dobra , chodź... '''Ezekiel: '''Ezekiel? '''Chris: A, no tak, Ezekiel, chwilowo zapomniałem.. wiesz.... Sala 37: Chris: '''Okej, teraz podzielę was na drużyny. Będę czytał alfabetycznie. *Alejandro *Courtney *DJ *Duncan *Geoff *Gwen *Heather *Justin *Katie *Leshawna *Sadie *Trent Wy będziecie drużyną 1a, czyli Niepokornymi Nauczycielami. '''Courtney: '''O nie, nie ma mowy! Nie będę w drużynie z tym niepokornym frajerem! '''Duncan: A ja nie mam zamiaru obchodzić się z tą księżniczką! Chris: '''Sorry, musicie ze sobą jakoś wytrzymać. '''Courtney: '''Grrr! '''Blaineley: '''No dobra, lecimy dalej. *Beth *Bridgette *Cody *Eva *Ezekiel *Harold *Izzy *Lindsay *Noah *Owen *Sierra *Tyler Wy będziecie drużyną 1b, czyli Uciążliwymi Uczniami!...Ech, dlaczego dostałam drużynę frajerów? '''Noah: '''A dlaczego my dostaliśmy taką beznadziejną...właściwie to...co ty tu robisz? '''Blaineley: Jestem drugą prowadzącą, razem z Chrisem. Wszyscy: '''Hahahaha! '''Chris: ''( skrzywiony )'' Blaineley: '''No co, z czego się śmiejecie! '''Heather: Czekaj, czekaj. To ty też będziesz to prowadziła? Blaineley: Tak! Wszyscy: Nie!!! Chris: '''Dobra, po jakże przyjemnym wstępie czas rozpocząć pierwsze wyzwanie w tym sezonie! '''Lindsay: '''A podróż autobusem nie była wyzwaniem? '''Chris: '''Nie, Lindsay. A jeszcze nie wspomniałem o ceremonii odpadania. Będzie się ona odbywała w piwnicy, w kozie. Ten kto dostanie najwięcej głosów odjedzie "Autobusem Wstydu", i już nie powróci, a pozostali uczestnicy przegranej drużyny spędzą noc w kozie. '''Eva: '''Ale mi straszna kara. '''Chris: '''Na pewno, Eva? Podobno w tej kozie są duchyyyy........ '''Gwen: '''Uuu, a opowiesz nam o nich? '''Chris: Nie mamy tyle czasu... Heather: '''A gdzie będzie.. '''Chris: Cicho, nie mamy tyle czasu...A więc pierwszym wyzwaniem będą...zakupy szkolne! Wszyscy: '''Co? '''Chris: '''Tak! Każda drużyna dostanie listę zakupów, później podzielicie się na sześć dwuosobowych drużyn i każda "mini" drużyna będzie miała jeden artykuł szkolny do odnalezienia. '''Heather: Ojej, zakupy. Ale trudne... Chris: 'Sama mnie do tego zmusiłaś Heather! Jeżeli Tobie się nie podoba to wyzwanie, to moge dodać parę ulepszeń, haha, a dla was - pogarszaczy! ''( wszyscy się złowieszczo patrzą na Heather ) '''Heather: '''No co? '''Courtney: Mogłaś to przemilczeć Heather! Chris: '''No dobra, chodźcie do hali którą zmieniłem w Market! '''Gwen: '''Ale najpierw musimy coś zjeść! '''Chris: '''Na to też nie mamy czasu! Hello? '''Gwen: '''Ale jestem strasznie głodna, nie jadłam nic przed podróżą! '''Courtney: '''Nikogo to nie obchodzi! '''Gwen: '''To obchodzi mój żołądek. '''Courtney: Mogłaś coś zjeść przed podróżą! Gwen: Nie mogę, bo wtedy wymiotuję! Courtney: Ech, i co z tego... Pokój Zwierzeń: Gwen: ''( wchodzi i zabiera opakowanie rodzynek ) Skoro nie mogę nic zjeść, wezmę sobie coś ze sklepiku...O, rodzynki zawsze mogą być... Market: ''( Gwen podchodzi do swojej drużyny ) Heather: '''Gdzie ty byłaś, co? '''Gwen: '''Yyy byłam w Pokoju Zwierzeń...musiałam się wszystkim podzielić jak bardzo Cię lubię.. '''Heather: Grr... Pokój Zwierzeń: Heather: '''Ona coś ukrywa, a JA muszę się dowiedzieć co to jest... Market: '''Chris: '''No dobra, podzielcie się na dwuosobowe drużyny. '''Duncan: '''Hej, Gwen! Chcesz być ze mną w drużynie? '''Heather: ''( bierze Gwen pod ramię ) Nie, nie, nie. Ja jestem w parze z Gwen.'' Duncan: '''Ty? '''Gwen: '''Właśnie. Ty? Heather? '''Heather: '''Taaaak, postanowiłam się w tym sezonie z Tobą zaprzyjaźnić! '''Gwen: '''Aha.... Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Gwen: O co jej chodzi? Heather: Błagam, ja niby miałabym się z nią przyjaźnić, ach... Market: Sierra: '''Cody, będę z tobą! '''Cody: Aaa! Izzy: 'Ahaha, Owen, mogę być w parzę z tobą! ''( Owen się zarumienił ) '''Katie: '''Sadie, mogę być z tobą? '''Sadie: '''No jasne, Katie! '''Obie: '''Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! '''DJ: '''Chodź Geoff, będziemy razem. '''Beth: '''Lindsay, będziemy razem? '''Lindsay: Taaak! A co my tu robimy? Beth: Jesteśmy na zakupach... Lindsay: '''Eee! Uwielbiam zakupy! '''Beth: Tak, tak, chodź... ( Alejandro jest w parze z Trentem, Eva z Tylerem, Ezekiel z Haroldem, Noah z Bridgette ) Courtney: 'Yy halo, kto chce być ze mną? '''Duncan: '''Ktoś jeszcze nie ma pary? '''Justin: '''Kto chce być z mua? '''Leshawna: '''Będę z Tobą, tylko pod warunkiem że nie będziesz mi tu gadał o modelingu! '''Justin: '''Ok... ''( Courtney i Duncan szukają kogoś do pary, i uderzają o siebie plecami ) '''Courtney: '''Ał! Jak leziesz pajacu! '''Duncan: Możesz przestać mnie wkurzać? Chris: '''Dobra, teraz rozdam wam kartki i ustalicie, kto co ma kupić. '''Courtney: Zaraz, zaraz. Przecież my nie mamy pary. Chris: Owszem. Macie. Macie siebie. Courtney i Duncan: Co? Chris: No, każdy już ma parę więc wy jesteście razem. Courtney: Co? My wcale nie jesteśmy... Duncan: Nie oszukasz przeznaczenia, mała. Courtney: '''Ja mam chłopka! A ty jakąś trupią czachę. Nie chcę zawalić tego wyzwania przez Ciebie! '''Chris: Dobra, tu macie listę rzeczy, drużyna Nauczycieli, i Uczniów. ( daje im kartki z listą rzeczy do kupienia ). ''Jak już znajdziecie wydzielone wam rzeczy, przyjdźcie do kasy. Macie na dokładne przeszukanie marketu całe 2 godziny, także pośpieszcie się. ''( drużyna 1b ) Noah: '''Dobra, Owen, Izzy, wy jesteście najsłabsi, więc wy dostanie coś łatwego czyli plecak, Ezekiel, Harold, Wy dostaniecie blok rysunkowy. Sierra. Weź flamastry. Lindsay i Beth, wy poszukacie temperówki, Eva i Tyler piórnik, a ja i Bridgette ołówek. '''Beth: '''Kto powiedział ze jesteś kapitanem? '''Noah: Jestem nim, bo jestem najmądrzejszy z tej drużyny, jak nie z całej serii. ( wszyscy się na niego patrzą ) Noah: NO już, nie traćmy czasu, chodźcie! ( drużyna 1a ) Alejandro: '''Ja i Trent możemy wziąć ołówek. W moim kraju jest on bardzo ważny. '''Heather: '''To ja i Gwen weźmiemy długopis! '''Gwen: Ech... Courtney: '''My możemy wziąć zeszyt. '''Duncan: '''No jasne kotku. '''Courtney: Nie mów tak do mnie! Katie: '''Ja i Sadie weźmiemy plastelinę! '''Sadie: '''Eeee, świetny pomysł. Eeeeeee! '''DJ: '''Ja i Geoff weźmiemy gumkę! '''Geoff: Spoko, kolo! Leshawna: Dobra, to ja i Justin bierzemy nożyczki! Justin: Ał, nożyczki, one są takie niebezpieczne! ( Leshawna przewraca oczyma ) Sierra i Cody: Sierra: '''Wiesz Cody, bardzo się za Tobą stęskniłam. '''Cody: '''Serio? Dopiero co mnie mierzyłaś w autobusie? '''Sierra: '''Musiałam zmierzyć czy nic nie urosłeś, ale nic z tego! '''Cody: Okej, ale po co... Sierra: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Są flamastry! Teraz trzeba je tylko dobrze wykorzystać! Cody: '''Czyli jak? '''5 minut później: ( Cody jest cały umalowany flamastrami, Sierra wyciąga lustro ) SIerra: Eee Cody, patrz! Cody: '''Aaaaaa! '''Sierra: Trzeba tylko jeszcze pomalować pod ubraniem! Cody: 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ''( ucieka, a Sierra go goni ) 'Sierra: '''Cody! Wracaj! Alejandro i Trent oraz Heather: '''Alejandro: '''Hmmm, gdzie może być taki ołówek. '''Heather: '''Na pewno nie tam gdzie długopis! '''Alejandro: '''Hmmm, chyba jednak nie ... ( bierze ołówek i długopis, które były na tej samej szafce, a Heather się skrzywia )'' ( z głośników ) 'Chris: '''Cóż, wygląda na to że Nauczyciele wychodzą na prowadzenie! Czy to się zmieni, a może w przerwie w której dodam kilka "udoskonaleń" to jednak oni wygrają? Tego dowiecie się w Totalnej Porażce '''Blaineley: '''W Szkole! Cody i Sierra: '''Cody: '''AaaaAaaAaaAaaaAaaaaaaaAaaaaaaaaaa! '''Sierra: '''Cody no chodź, to nie będzie nic boleć! ''( Sierra biegnie, jednak pod jej stopami wybucha mina i leci do góry, i ląduje na Cody'm ) '''Sierra: '''Aaaaaa! '''Cody: Aaaaaa! Sierra: 'Yyyy, chyba trzeba znaleźć nowe flamastry... ''( z głośników ) '''Chris: '''Nie ma mowy. Wszystkiego jest tylko po jedną sztukę! '''Sierra: '''W takim razie musimy ich razem poszukać! Hihihi! Lindsay i Beth: '''Beth: ( przerzuca rzeczy z półek i się złości, a Lindsay w tym czasie znalazłą temperówkę i nic jej o tym nie mówi ) ''Echh, gdzie jest ta durna temperówka! Nie mogę znieść że Chris jest taki bezczelny! Zwołał nas do tej szkoły i każe nam szukać igły w stogu ''( odwraca się do Lindsay ) siana...Lindsay? Lindsay: '''Hmm? '''Beth: '''Od kiedy masz tą temperówkę? '''Lindsay: Od jakiegoś czasu, ale nie chciałam Ci przeszkadzać w...właściwie to co robimy? Beth: Lindsay! Chodź! Nie mamy czasu! ( porywa Lindsay ) Lindsay: 'Łaaaaa! Kasa: '''Beth: '''Ufff...jednak zdążyłyśmy...( przy kasie stała Heather i Gwen, Alejandro i Trent, Harold i Ezekiel oraz DJ i Geoff )'' '''Heather: No brawo Beth... Courtney i Duncan: Courtney: ( przewala półkę ) Gdzie jest ten głupi zeszyt! No gdzie on jest! Duncan: Gdybyś się tak nie spinała to byśmy od razu go znaleźli... Courtney: Łatwo Ci mówić bo nic nie pomagasz!'' ( półka się na nią zwala ) AAAAA! Duncan! Pomóż mi ''( Duncan się śmieje ) ''Duncan! Izzy i Owen: '''Owen: '''Wiesz Izzy, muszę załatwić ważną sprawę...mmmm..Poczekaj chwile na mnie, a sam możesz w tym czasie poszukać tego plecaka! ''( oddala się idąc tyłem ) Izzy'': ''Hahaha! Okej Pokój'' Zwierzeń: '''Owen: '''Hihihhi! Dobrze że wziąłem ze sobą pieniądze od wróżki zębuszki! Noah i Bridgette oraz Eva: '''Noah:' Ah! Gdzie może byc głupi ołówek! Grrrrrrrrr! Bridgette: Noah, wydaje mi się ze zbyt się denerwujesz. Noah: Wcale nie! Eva: Hahhaha, i co słabiaku, znalazłeś to czego szukasz? Bo my tak! Noah: Niby jak? Eva: Powiedzmy tak. Mam na tyle siły by podnieść Cię małym paluszkiem. Więc półka to nie był dla mnie wyczyn... Katie i Sadie: Katie: '''Eee plastelina! Ulepmy coś z niej! '''Sadie: No jasne! Justin i Leshawna: Leshawna: '''Mam! Nożyczki! '''Justin: '''Ou, nożyczki! One są takie niebezpieczne! '''Leshawna: Chodź już, mięczaku. ( głośniki) Chris: Cóż. Zostało tylko 10 minut a z Drużyny Nauczycieli swoje rzeczy zdobyli Alejandro i Trent, Gwen i Heather, DJ i Geoff oraz Justin i Leshawna. Także co się stało z Duncanem i Courtney? Blaineley: '''A z Drużyny Uczniów skończyli Tyler i Eva , Harold i Ezekiel i Lindsay i Beth. Ludzie! Ruszcie się bo przegracie! Noah, Bridgette, Katie i Sadie oraz Duncan: '''Courtney: Dziewczyny, ruszcie się, skoro znalazłyście plastelinę! Katie: O tak! ('' zabiera ze sobą ludzika z plasteliny )'' Bridgette:' O! Znalazłam! Chodź Noah! ''Noah: Już już..'' ''Sierra i Cody: '''Sierra:' Tak! Jest ostatni flamaster! Chodź Cody! ( głośniki ) '''''Blainel''e''y: Jest remis! Chris: '''Jeszcze tylko Duncan, Courtney, Owen i Izzy nie ukończyli zadania! Czy uda im się to w niecałe 5 minut? '''Noah: Ej, zaraz...Gdzie jest Owen... Pokój Zwierzeń: ( Owen pożera słodycze, a Noah zaskoczony wchodzi do sklepiku ) Noah: Owen! Ty grubasie! Jak mogłeś zostawić naszą drużynę dla jakiś głupich słodyczy! Owen: Sorkiii, ale one są takie pyszne.. Noah: Lepiej już chodź bo przez Ciebie przegramy! Owen: Nieeeee! Ja potrzebuję słodyczy! Courtney i Duncan oraz Heather: Heather: A co wy tu wyprawiacie!? Courtney: Ten pacan pozwolił mi leżeć prawie 2 godziny pod tą szafą! Heather: '''Duncan! '''Duncan: No co, wkurzała mnie! Courtney: '''Ty pierwszy zacząłeś! '''Heather: Ehh, lepiej przestańcie się kłócić bo zbiera mi się na rzygi! I chodźcie lepiej szukać tego zeszytu! Courtney: '''Znalazłam! '''Heather: Chodźcie do kasy zanim ten grubas i psychopatka się tam zjawią! Noah, Owen i Izzy: Noah: Przestań się obijać i powiedz mi gdzie jest Izzy! Owen: O tam! (Izzy skacze z półki na półkę ) Noah: Dobra, szukajcie plecaka! Izzy: Ahahhaha znalazłam! Noah: Szybko, lecimy do kasy! Kasa: Heather: '''Szybko, zostało 15 sekund! '''Courtney: O nie! Owen i Izzy zaraz będą przy kasie! ( pod nogami Owena wybucha mina, i traci plecak ) ( Courtney zdążyła skasować zeszyt ) ( wszystko się dzieje w zwolnionym tępię ) Courtney: Taaak!!!! Wyyyyygrałam! Owen: '''O nie... '''Noah: Widzisz Owen, przez ciebie schrzaniliśmy wyzwanie! Bridgette: To też przez Ciebie po wszystkimi pomiatałeś! Noah: Nie radzę Ci tak mówić bo na Ciebie zagłosuję i zmuszę do tego wszystkich. Geoff: Hej! Nie mów tak do niej! Heather: '''Geoff, co ty robisz! Przecież jest w przeciwnej drużynie! '''Chris: Iiii Nauczyciele wygrywają! A z uczniami niestety będę się musiał spotkać w kozie! To będzie pierwsza eliminacja w tym sezonie, więc myślę...że będzie ekscytującą! Już nie mogę się doczekać... Ceremonia eliminacji: Chris: 'Witajcie na pierwszej Ceremonii Eliminacyjnej. Uuuu już czuję wasz strach. Prawda że to straszne miejsce? Czy tylko mi się tak wydaje? No dobra, nie będę już przedłużał, idźcie do Pokoju Zwierzeń... ''( Pokój Zwierzeń ) '''Noah: Pa pa, grubasie! Owen: Jedzeeenie LIndsay: ''( rozmawia przez telefon ) No co ty, powiedział Ci to? Nie wierzę...( ktoś puka do drzwi ) Już! ''( głosuje na siebie ) ''Eeee, to ja! '''Cody: '''Do widzenia Sierra! ''( Ceremonia ) Chris: '''Przeliczyłem głosy i wiem, kto odpadnie pierwszy w tym sezonie...oznakę pozostania w programie czyli małego lunchboxa z niespodzianką w środku dostaje... *Beth *Cody *Eva *Ezekiel *Tyler *Bridgette *Harold Iiiiiii....Izzy! Owen, Noah, Lindsay, Sierra. To wy jesteście zagrożeni jako pierwsi w tym sezonie. Lindsay, Sierra nie namieszałyście tak bardzo jak Owen i Noah, dlatego przechodzicie dalej. '''Lindsay: Eeeee! Sierra: Coddyyyy! Cody: 'Aaaa..... '''Chris: '''Owen. Zawiodłeś swoją drużynę bo wolałeś się obżerać słodyczami niż pomagać swoim przyjaciołom. I Noah, ty wkurzałeś swoja drużynę tym że pomiatałeś nimi jak pionkami. A lunchbox dostaje... ''( Owen jest przerażony a Noah ma pewną minę ) Noah! '''Noah: O tak! Wiedziałem! Owen: Oooo...:( Chris: Owen, to ty jako pierwszy odchodzisz z nowego sezonu Totalnej porażki ( nie ) będzie nam Ciebie brakować... ( wchodzi drużyna 1a ) Bridgette: Po co tu przyszliście? Heather: Żeby zobaczyć kto jako pierwszy wypadł. Lindsay: Owen... Gwen: 'Trzymaj się stary....( do Kozy wchodzą policjanci i podchodzą do Gwen )'' '''Porucznik: '''Gwen? '''Gwen: '''Tak? '''Porucznik: Zostajesz aresztowana! Gwen: Co? Ja! Za co! Porucznik: Za kradzież rodzynek ze szkolnego sklepiku ( pokazują tablet na którym jest nagranie, gdzie je kradnie ) Także droga panno nie masz nic do wyjaśnienia chyba że zapłacisz. Gwen: '''Ech, nie mam przy sobie pieniędzy! Pożyczy mi je ktoś? '''Chris: Nie, nie, nie, Gwen. W sklepiku można płacić tylko własnymi pieniędzmi czyli zostajesz zdyskwalifikowana albo inaczej mówiąc - aresztowana. Gwen: Co? Nie mogę się dać wykopać tak wcześnie! Heather: A więc to przede mną ukrywałaś! Courtney: Wiedziałam że kiedyś dostaniesz za swoje, gotko! Duncan: Ha, zawsze myślałem ze jest w niej gorycz... Courtney: Zamknij się! Parking: Owen: Izzy, będę za Tobą tęsknił!!! Izzy: A ja za Tobą mój pulpeciku! Chris: '''Dobra, dobra. Bez zbędnych scen. Wchodź do autobusu....Gwen...zapraszam do autobusu wstydu... '''Gwen: ''( wzdychnęła )'' Duncan: 'Pa pa Gwen! '''Gwen: '''Cześć Duncan! ''( Chris zamyka drzwi od autobusu, a on powoli odjeżdża... ) Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Courtney: Na reszcie nie ma z nami tej głupiej gotki! Chciałam ją jakoś wyrolować, ale ona jest taka głupia, ze zrobiła to sama za siebie! Duncan: ( płacze ) Ochhh Gwen.....:( Parking: Heather: Dobra, skoro już koniec tych rozczuleń, mam jedno pytanie....gdzie będzie spać drużyna zwycięzców? Chris: W dobudowanym pokoju czyli nowoczesnym apartamencie! Nauczyciele: '''Yeeeeeee! '''Chris: Natomiast wy, Uczniowie, będziecie musieli spędzić noc w ciemnej kozie! Eva: Straaaszne...-,- ( Koza ) ( jest ciemno i słychać dziwne odgłosy, Eva się boi i ma głowę pod kołdrą, i okazuje się że Chris to ogląda przez ukrytą kamerę ) ( przybiega Blaineley ) Blaineley: '''Co się stało!? Która godzina!? '''Chris: Prawie dwunasta....co ty w ogóle robiłaś? Blaineley: Zasnęłam w toalecie....ej, czy to się nagrywa? ( patrzy na kamerę i ucieka ) Chris: '''Cóż, pierwszy odcinek a odpadło już dwóch zawodników! Czy Courtney i Duncan się wreszcie pogodzą? Czy Noah przestanie pomiatać swoimi kolegami z drużyny? Tego możecie się dowiedzieć tylko w następnym odcinku... '''Totalnej Porażki W Szkole! Na jaką ocenę oceniasz ten odcinek? 6 5 4 3 2 1 Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: W Szkole